Chances and Changes
by GracefulWhispersFindsTheTARDIS
Summary: My own sequel to Lauren Oliver's Before I Fall. Samantha Kingston has lived out her 7th Cupid Day in a row, and now that she has saved a life by giving up her own, all troubles should be over, right? Are they? Is she dead,or is there something she still has to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Chances and Changes**

**Ch 1- awake**

_Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I've had the idea to make kind of a sequel to this book for a very long time now, and finally got around to it. J I hope you like it!_

* * *

My name is repeated. "Samantha.. Sam…" Over and over, and then over again. The face behind the voice doesn't come to me, not that it should, but I know it. It's still dark. I'm still floating and falling, but I'm going nowhere. '_And this is where it happens'_, I think. I know that within a few moments, I won't be falling, or floating. I'll be living, and later that night? Dead. Again. If that's what dead is. And so the cycle will repeat, just as it has for seven days before this. I will wake up in my bedroom by the alarm clock. Izzy will jump on the bed, and yell at my mom because I won't wake up. Lindsay will honk her horn, and my mom will go out and yell at her. For now, though, it's still dark.

The only problem that comes to me is that the moments have now passed, and nothing happens. No alarm clock. No Izzy. I'm still here in this darkness that surrounds me. The previous voice grows clearer; more precise. "You bitch.. Wake up." The voice sounded weak, but familiar. I have heard this voice before, but in a dream, maybe? I can't tell. I move to open my eyes, but the light blinds me. After a few moments, I slowly begin to open them again. Better, much better. Many shapes come into focus. The long faded blue room, hospital beds lining the walls. Lindsay is next to me, her eyes bloodshot, and her arm and cast, her entire body covered in cuts and bruises. My mom and dad both sleep on the maroon hospital chairs, Izzy curled up next to them under a cheap cotton blanket. Then I begin to recognize new faces. Kent, Elody, and Rob. That's it. Something's wrong. Completely wrong, but I didn't know what it was. I move my mouth to speak. But it hurts. It hurts to move, it hurts to see, and while I'm thinking about it, right now, it hurts to breathe.

"Lindz," I begin to say in a hushed tone. My voice sounds weak too, worse than hers somehow. Her eyes widen, as if caught by complete surprise. I try to sit up, but can't.

"You're.. Oh my god," she says, shocked, quickly turning to my parents, keeping one eye so she can see me, as if I will disappear at any second. "Mr and Mrs. Kingston! Wake up!" My parents begin to move, drowsily, then run over to me immediately as they see that I am awake. This new commotion catches the nearby nurse's attention. And she rushes over, talking to my parents a few feet from my bed quietly before moving to the monitor next to my bed. I look around. My family is here. My friends, though at the moment, just the thought of Kent and Rob in the same room together makes me want to shiver. Everything is different… I feel a new dose of drugs begin to pull me under, at least, I think that's what it is. I begin to doze, fighting against the darkness that begins to surround me once again with the one remaining thought I have to give for the moment. '_I might have a second chance. Maybe.'_

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading, and if you have, please review. I'd really appreciate it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chances and Changes**

_Thanks for taking time to read this far, for those of you who have, even though this is only the second chapter. Please review if you read! :3_

* * *

The alarm clock buzzes too loudly, and I sluggishly stretch my arm so I can turn it off. The time reads 7:00am exactly when I open my eyes and look at it. For a few seconds, my eyes don't move from the numbers shown. Quickly, I throw myself across to the other end of my bed, where my phone rested. Turning on the screen, I almost begin to scream. The time was now 7:01, but the date isn't at all what it should be. February twelfth was a Friday. To be exact, it was Cupid Day. I shook the sleep out of my head, begging for the date to change. For my phone to read it that it was the thirteenth, maybe even the fourteenth, and that I had just returned from the hospital a day earlier. Events from the past day were still clear to me, and I just _knew _that when I woke up in that hospital bed, it was real. _God_, I thought, _I'm going insane or something. _I sighed, falling onto my back on the bed, pulling the covers up just under my chin. Caring didn't matter right now. School for that matter didn't even make a difference anymore. Whatever I do today, what's the difference, just as long as I get to keep on living, only with a new day instead of this one? I decide to give up on thinking, knowing that that will only bring me thoughts that I don't want to think about. I soon close my eyes, deciding just to sit for a while, maybe just clear my thoughts so I don't pass out, or throw up. Even if I had to go through this again, puking was at the bottom of my to-do list.

"Sammy! Sam, get up!" Izzy yelled with her lisp as she stormed into my room, plopping herself on my bed. "C'mon, Mom says you gotta get ready to go!"

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. And I'll be downstairs in a little bit, kay?" I sat up a little, not enough to make me actually want to leave my bed. I was comfortable, and if I was going to have to die another time tonight, shouldn't I have spent some extra time in comfort while I still could?

"She said you had to now!" She changed her voice a little as she spoke, dragging out the 'now' to make it seem more assertive and demanding. Without much extra protesting, I nodded, dragging myself out of my bed. She followed me as I slowly made my way over to my dresser.

I turned my head to look at her. "Izzy, don't you have to get ready for school, too? Go get breakfast or something." She frowned a little, protesting a little before I narrowed my eyes just slightly. I watched as she turned and slowly left my room, going downstairs. Half of my dresser drawers were already open. I took out a pair of grey leggings and a purple PINK brand sweatshirt. Lindsay would definitely give me hell for not wearing my matching red tank top and skirt, but that didn't matter right now. After getting dressed, I pulled myself into the bathroom, taking about five minutes to curl my hair a little before Lindsay would show up.

"Beep, beep!" Lindsay yelled from the driveway obnoxiously, telling me that she was here. It was in moments like this, when I was sick of everything in my life that I felt relieved that my mom forbade her from honking her truck's horn. Taking my time, I walked into my room again, grabbing my backpack and phone, not bothering to grab a coat. As I left the kitchen and made my way over to the front door, I quickly thought to fasten my pace, not wanting to be stopped today by Izzy attempting to give me my gloves, or, 'gloveths', as she would say.

Standing outside the tinted windows of passenger side of the monster that was Lindsay's car, I closed my eyes and took a breath, trying to prepare myself for the day ahead, not even sure myself entirely of what it would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3- Driving**_

* * *

"Took you long enough." Lindsay told me as I climed into her truck.

"Yeah, well, it's not my problem." I frowned, shutting the door and leaning my head against the window dejectedly.

"What's wrong with you? Planning on being a bitch all day?" She asked, joking.

I couldn't be made happy. I had just died. Done everything I could do to make things finally right, woken up, and then had it just slammed in my face. Reality seemed to mean nothing anymore, and trying to figure out which was real seemed pointless.

I shrugged, only half listening as she made a comment about my crabby attitude and pulled out of the driveway.

We drove in silence until we reached Elody's house, only one room with lights on. A shadow appeared behind the window and a few seconds later the light flicked off.

"Hey!" Elody called as she closed her front door.

I nodded. "Hi."

Lindsay glanced over at me, and then at Elody. "Sorry if that's not the response you were hoping for El, but Sammy's not very happy today."

Leaning back against the seat, I closed my eyes. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"Come on! Be happy. Rob's not going to be happy if his girlfriend's not in the mood later."

I rolled my eyes. Rob was the last thing I wanted to think about. "Yeah, well, that's his problem."

As we made our way to Ally's house, Lindsay looked over at me. "Did you guys get into a fight or something?"

"No."

She nudged me in the ribs. "Then lighten up, Sam. It's Cupid Day."

"If I act happy will you shut up?"

"Maybe," Lindsay answered.

"Fine"

Ally was already outside when we pulled into her driveway. She threw her bag into the back seat, and then jumping in after it. "Hey guys!" She said cheerfully.

I attempted to smile, but I'm sure it came out all wrong. "Hi."

"Why are you like... frowning?" Ally asked me.

I shook my head. "I'm not."

"Yes you are!" Elody leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "Cheer up, girl! Just think about tonight." She grinned at her friend.

I shrugged, still incredibly annoyed with how my day was beginning, but also knowing that if I didn't perk up and get over the fact that I was living this day- again, I wouldn't hear the end of it from my friends.

Ally frowned a little. "Seriously, Sam. Rob will be worried about you."

"Doubt it." My gaze went out the window, watching the scenery go by as we grew closer to the school.

The others were silent as we pulled into the parking lot, nearly crashing into another girl as Lindsay quickly hit the gas in order to get the last spot towards the front of the lot.

"Jesus, Lindz!" I winced as I shot forward in my seat.

Elody and Ally just laughed from the backseat.

"Calm down. Don't go crazy on me." Lindsay grinned. "I wonder what Rob will think of this crazy psycho side of you."

"I'm not." Without warning, I opened the car door, picking up my backpack as I jumped out. "I'll see you guys later," I told them, and made my way through the lot. Of course I could skip school entirely if I wanted, but what would be the sense in that? I was past being in denial, or full of anger at what my life had become. I tried simply not caring and that went pretty well. Now, I was just dejected, ready for anything new to happen. Anything besides waking up just to find myself back in the same stupid loop again.

I just made it into the school when the first morning bell rang, signaling for the students to make their way to classes. Me? I was going somewhere, but it sure wasn't going to be my class.


End file.
